Marry the Night: a songfic
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: Astrid is having some issues with marrying Hiccup. Will she get over her worries? Will she make it to the alter? Read and find out! Enjoy! disclaimer:i own noting  R&R people! Peace!


_I'm gonna marry the night_

**Yes, I am getting married. Who would've thought?**_  
>I won't give up on my life<em>

**I mean, seriously, Astrid Hofferson , marrying the town screw-up?**_  
>I'm a warrior queen<em>

**I am so strong, and he is so weak. Well, he was, until, ya know, the whole ordeal with the red death, and his leg and all. Now he's a great hero!**_  
>Live passionately tonight<br>_**But still, I would have never dreamed, I would marry, Hiccup!**

_I'm gonna marry the dark_

**Right now, I'm suppose to be asleep, but I can't. I haven't slept for days...**_  
>Gonna make love to the stark<em>

**I just keep thinking about it. About how excited I was, how all my dreams came true.**_  
>I'm a soldier to my own emptiness<em>

**And how alone I've been all this time. I bet Hiccup has been really lonely too, **_  
>I am a winner<br>_**but now we'll have each other, and that will make everything better, right?**

_I'm gonna marry the night_

**I just need to get away for now. Maybe, just take a break. A break from life.**_  
>I'm gonna marry the night<em>

**Wouldn't that be nice! Just a chance to be alone, and still know you have something to go back to!**_  
>I'm gonna marry the night<em>

**Tomorrow, I'll never have to be alone though. Tomorrow's the day.**

__

_I'm gonna marry the night_

**Ya know what! I will go out tonight! I'll go have some fun, and try to stop worrying!**_  
>I'm not gonna cry anymore<em>

**A time to get my mind off things is surly just what I need!**_  
>I'm gonna marry the night<em>

**I might even dress up too! Yeah, I'll wear my hear down and my new skirt!**_  
>Leave nothing on these streets to explore<br>_**Being like this, yeah, surely I can leave my troubles behind for one night!**_  
>M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night<br>Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night_

_I'm gonna lace up my boots_

**Yep! This will be great! I bet I'll turn some heads tonight! **_  
>Throw on some leather and cruise<em>

**This **_**is**_** the last night that I'll be able to, so I might as well have some fun!**_  
>Down the streets that I love<em>

**Who am I kidding? This is terrible! I should be excited, not scared! What's wrong with me?**_  
>In my fishnet gloves<em>

**Astred Hofferson! Get a hold of your self! My brain just needs to shut up!**_  
>I'm a sinner<em>

**This is just sad. I'm a sad excuse for a person! All my dreams are about to come true, and I'm questioning it!**__

_Then I'll go down to the bar_

**I just need to get a grip. Everything's going to be fine, I know it!**_  
>But I won't cry anymore<em>

**I wonder if Hiccup's worried too. I bet no fear crosses his mind anymore though. He's been through so much all ready!**_  
>I'll hold my whiskey up high<em>

**I can do this! I mean, I hope I can do this. I-I , I don't know what I mean anymore.**_  
>Kiss the bartender twice<br>I'm a loser_

**Wow, didn't think I could ever stoop this low. I'll just finish this drink, and go home. Surely I can get **_**some** _**sleep tonight!**__

_I'm gonna marry the night_

**It's tomorrow. Now it's to late to change that, so, I, goodness! First my emotions, and now my brain! I'm going crazy!**_  
>I'm gonna marry the night<em>

**I'll just have to suck it up, because I am doing this, one way or the other!**

__

_I'm gonna marry the night_

**I refuse to think about this any more tonight! I will sleep, and I will have a great wedding tomorrow!**_  
>I'm not gonna cry anymore<em>

**I've already got a dress, I'll do my hair up, it'll be great!**_  
>I'm gonna marry the night<em>

**But now, I've gotta get some sleep. I really need it.**_  
>Leave nothing on these streets to explore<em>

_M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
>Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night<em>

***the next day ***__

**Just a minuet more, there! My hair's finally done! I can't believe how long I spent on that! **_  
>Nothing's too cool<em>

**I can't chicken out now. Everyone's waiting on me! I'm pretty sure Hiccup's still getting ready too. He was really excited about this.**_  
>To take me from you<em>

**I mean, I am too, but I-I-I can't believe I'm doing this!**_  
>New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose<em>

**It'll be outside, the wedding I mean. In that exact spot that Hiccup found Toothless, and the spot that I found out about him.**_  
>Love is the new denim or black<em>

**Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Hiccup said he's actually going to dress up Toothless too! That will be a sight!**_  
>Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic<em>

**Well, it's about time. I should be going. I hope nothing goes wrong.**_  
>Get Ginger ready cause I'm coming up front<em>

**I also hope Hiccup's ready, cause I'm going out there now. Ready or not here I come!**_  
>Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's<em>

**Just a bit farther! Oh, these shoes are killing me! Now, all I have to do is wait for him to get up there, and it'll be done!**_  
>Where we make love<br>**Creak, stomp, creak, stomp, THUD! **_**"Crap!" he mumbled.**

**I can't believe he fell! I ran to him, helped him up, and carried him to the alter.**

_Come on and run_

**Now I remember why I agreed to this! It was Hiccup! The way he stutters when he's nervous, the way his hair lays crooked on his head, and the way he always scares the crap out of me! Even on our wedding day!**_  
>Turn the car on and run<em>

**We stood there in a very awkward silence, until I decided to do something that we would remember forever. I slapped him across the face! He stumbled backwards is shock.**

" **that, was for being a trip!" I muttered, as I pulled him into a kiss, "and that was for everything else!"**_  
><em>**"Gotta love the classics." said Ruffnut, and the whole group of friends began to laugh! Soon, everyone was laughing!**_  
><em>

_I'm gonna marry the night_

**Now I can believe I'm doing this. I just can't believe I was worried! This will be perfect!**_  
>I'm gonna burn a hole in the road<em>

**The vows went easily, though many a tear was shed (mainly by our parents, and Gobber)**_  
>I'm gonna marry the night<em>

**and with a kiss, that seemed to last for ever, it was done! I was officially Astrid Haddock, and would always be!**_  
>Leave nothin' on these streets to explode<em>

**There are no words to describe how great this was! There probably will never be!**__

_M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
>Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night<br>Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
><em>**I hugged my new husband, and he hugged back and simply whispered, " I love you".**

"**I love you too Hiccup".**_  
>I'm gonna marry<br>Marry  
>I'm gonna marry<br>Marry  
>C'mon c'mon the night<br>The night _


End file.
